Loca cordura
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: Hermione pide un deseo por error y este es cumplido, estar en los zapatos de otros hará que conozca a personas que nunca pensó llegar a tratar, como a Draco Malfoy, su mundo de pondrá de cabeza cuando sus labios terminen besando a el rubio sin ser obligada por nadie.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: Vladirmir, Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Dramione, Draluna, Ronmione, Harryluna**

**Categoría: Humor-Romance**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**.**

**Loca Cordura**

**CAP 1**

**Cambios**

**Flash Back**

_Un grupo de Chicos de Ravenclaw estaban aburridos y vieron a la loca del colegio pasear dando sus saltos ambos se miraron, en silencio la siguieron hasta un lugar menos concurrido y fueron tras ella uno le quito el libro, sonriendo comenzó a arrancar las hojas._

_- esto son solo mentiras estas de verdad demasiado loca para darte cuenta- Luna dejo de sonreí cuando reconoció a Thomas, el chico que no la dejaba tranquila, parecía irritado de que ella no se sintiera ofendida sin importar lo que él le hiciera, pero ese cuaderno con sus apuntes de investigación eran valiosos para ella._

_- eso no es verdad...ellos existen aunque tú no quieras verlos, podrías devolverme mis cosas ¿por favor? - sonriendo porque ella jamás intentaba obtener sus cosas noto que ese libro lo había escrito ella con sus investigaciones y le lanzo el libro a otro._

_- los trop... ¿qué dice aquí? _ comenzaron a reír y el otro la empujo al suelo, Luna hizo una mueca de dolor cuando termino en el suelo y miro a los chicos_

_- son troposoplos, pero devuélvanme mis cosas por favor, son muy importantes para mí -se puso de pie y se acercó a uno de los chicos para que le dieran sus cosas- las necesito, son mías…_

_Cuando Luna se dio cuenta Thomas jalaba de su brazo con mucha fuerza, ella intentaba resistirse pero era una chica débil, de cuerpo frágil, llegaron a los invernaderos donde no había nadie cerca, la empujo a la pared con intenciones que Luna desconocía._

_- te lo devolveremos... si nos dejas divertirnos con tu cuerpo- luna abrió los ojos creyendo entender a que se refería cuando el comenzó a intentar abrir su capa._

_-¿Qué?.. -parecía que por primera vez entendía lo peligroso de la situación- no entiendo porque habría de dejarlos… Déjenme ir por favor... No quiero estar aquí..._

_Dejaron caer el libro y comenzaron a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, pero cuando uno de ellos intento morder su cuello un hechizo le llego en toda la espalda y callo desmayado, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin que ella lo notara, estaba temblando y cuando vio que el chico caía desmayado se apartó de la pared enseguida, confundida sin saber que había pasado llego a ver una silueta a lo lejos, era alto y tenía la contextura de un hombre, la cabellera rubia se vio cuando se acercó y la luz lo enfoco._

_- Llévate ahora mismo a tu amigo y lárgate de aquí -Draco vio como salió corriendo y levanto el cuaderno de luna, la rubia miro al slytherin asustada, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría acomodo sus ropas y seco sus lágrimas_

_- Mal.. Malfoy.. Gracias.. Por eso_

_- No es nada, no soporto a los idiotas que fuerzan a las chicas... Lovegood debes tener cuidado a esta hora- Luna se acercó a su libro y acaricio las hojas sueltas, Draco le ayudo a recoger las cosas y la miro- pero no eres una niña ahora luna - fue extraño para ambos que el dijera su nombre - los hombres no tendran buenas intenciones contigo_

_- no eres tan malo como todos dicen, me ayudaste sin necesidad de hacerlo…-él se quedó callado por un momento y termino de recoger las hojas_

_- soy malo con las personas que se debe ser malo, hasta donde yo sé tu no le haces daño a nadie y eres una sangre limpia_

_- Por lo que sé peleas con Hermione y ella no le hace nada malo a nadie -tomo su varita y arreglo su libro luego sonriendo lo tomo- pero debo darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí -se quitó su collar de corchos y se lo dejo en su mano- te cuidaran de los Nargles_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hermione Granger comenzaba uno de los que serían el día más largo de su vida, estaba muy irritable esa mañana ya que no había podido pegar un ojo gracias a sus amigos sin mencionar el hecho de que ron la hubiera dejado sola durante la ronda, bajo a desayunar temprano, no habían muchos en el gran comedor a esas horas pero se alegraba, al menos no tendría que lidiar con nadie aun, Draco paso por el mismo pasillo que ella pero no le tomo atención no iba con sus amigos y por ende no era importante para el cuándo llego al gran comedor busco a luna y se quedó en la puerta mirando a que llegar, cuando la castaña llego a su mesa y tomo asiento su desayuno apareció frente a ella, comenzando a comer sin mucha prisa vio al rubio pasar por allí y lo ignoro, no tenía ganas de pelear aun, busco en su mochila un libro de encantamientos que estaba leyendo hace ya unos días y vio a luna venir por el pasillo dando pequeños saltos, realmente le sorprendía que estuviera de tan buen humor a esas horas de la mañana

Cuando ambos se vieron solo escapo un _buenos días _de parte de ambos y caminaron hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde todos le hicieron paso a Draco quien se sentó junto a sus amigos quedando luna entre él y Theo quien estaba nervioso y apretaba el tenedor una y otra vez, Luna se acomodó y hablaba tranquilamente con Draco, mientras Theo se armaba de valor, cuando lo logro comenzaron a hablar de cosas del quisquilloso de las que él se había informado y Draco sonrió satisfecho cuando su conversación fluía sin problemas.

-¿has visto? luna está en la mesa de las serpientes ¡junto a Draco Malfoy!- Ron se dejó caer en el asiento bruscamente mientras que Harry bostezaba y frotaba sus ojos mirando a su amiga luego a la mesa de Slytherin , Hermione despego la vista del libro y miro a luna.

- no lo sé... Luna sabe lo que hace no se preocupen -miro molesta al pelirrojo y volvió a leer.

Draco miraba a otro lado mientras la pareja hablaba pero entonces Luna sonriendo se acercó tendiendo la mano hacia él, metió su mano por su camisa ante la mirada atónita de todos y saco el colar de corchos que ella le había regalado, sonriendo complacida al verlo.

- pensé que no lo usarías - el rubio se puso rojo por primera vez ante la vista de muchos y escondió el collar en su cuello

- eso ha sido… ¿sonrojo?-frunció el ceño al ver la escena, era demasiado surrealista como para creerlo- Malfoy está usando el collar de corchos de luna….eso si es raro

- ¿el mundo se volvió loco de la noche a la mañana? -el pelirrojo estaba comiendo cuando lo vio que de la sorpresa se atraganto y agradeció a su amigo cuando le dio unas palmadas en la espalda-

- no puedo creer que ella aun crea en esas cosas, es ilógico ya que ninguna de las criaturas que ella menciona han sido vistas jamás, ni siquiera aparecen en libros de animales fantásticos, como y donde encontrarlos

- ¿crees que so-son novios? Luna no habla de cosas personales como esas y está sentada a su lado en la mesa de las serpientes además él lleva su collar- Ron se quedó mirando a Harry pues Hermione lo había estado ignorándolo

- No creo que luna tenga tan mal gusto -dijo la castaña ignorando a su amigo- aunque no entiendo que hace allí... -miro a Harry- ¿crees que la estén engañando?

- Quizás -respondió sin mirarla- sabes lo que pienso de él Mione... Quizás lo mejor sea hablar con ella

Luna sonrió divertida y miro a Draco por unos momentos, solo a él, le toco la mejilla por el sonrojo logrando que terminara más rojo de la nada un ruido la hizo desviar la mirada a Theo quien se levantó y se fuera del gran comedor

- oh vamos... Theo ven acá - se levantó y miro a luna tomándola de la mano caminaron detrás de Theo

Toda la gente estaba mirando la mano de Draco y Luna como salían juntos del gran comedor, las chicas estaban con la boca abiertas, para muchas Draco era sin dudas inalcanzable y verlo con Lunatica las deprimía, el resto de los hombres se preguntaba que le veía Draco a la rubia y cuando las cosas se habían puesto de cabeza.

- ¡ves! ¡Ves! ¡Son novios! - grito ron con comida en la ropa

-¿Podrías dejar de comer como un orangután? -miro molesta al pelirrojo- y todo este barullo por el hurón es tan desagradable -cerro su libro molesta y se puso de pie- iré a la biblioteca, al menos allí hay silencio -noto la mirada de ambos chicos y suspiro, llevaba años con ellos que las simples miradas eran entendibles- hablare con ella luego ¿ok?

Había dejado a sus amigos desayunando y se encamino a la biblioteca pero al llegar allí vio que estaba cerrada ya que madame pince no estaba en el castillo, bufo molesta abrazo el libro que tenía y camino hacia afuera, era un lindo día y aprovecharía del sol, por el mismo pasillo Draco seguía guiando a Luna por los pasillos, ella sonrió soñadora y jugo de pasar su peso de los talones a sus puntas de los pies, Hermione se acercó a ella cuando la vio aparecer pero entonces noto que estaba acompañada

- gracias, has sido muy amable conmigo, eres algo como un amigo

-La verdad Luna - él se apoyó en la pared y la miro- bueno podemos ser amigos si es lo que tú quieres... - ella sonrío y se acercó de improviso besando su mejilla quedándose unos segundos con los labios pegados a su mejilla- supongo que eso es un si

Hermione estaba concentrada en su lectura cuando el viento soplo y le cambio de página, suspiro y al volver a la hoja que leía vio como a lo lejos luna se estaba besando con Malfoy, pestañeo varias veces sin creerlo y el libro resbaló de sus manos, ambos chicos escucharon algo y se voltearon a ver a Hermione, el rubio bufo y se alejó dejándolas solas.

- buenos días- dijo Luna tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado

- ¿eh? –Hermione se sobresaltó y cuando la miro abrazo su libro- hola Luna.. ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien ¿y tú?- Sonriendo se sentó a su lado y miro su cabeza- ohhh tienes trixiz no los había visto jamás cumplen deseos y nacen de una mujer cuando siente celos

- ¿de qué hablas? -frunció el ceño y miro a la rubia- por merlín luna…¡Eso no existe! -se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos- eso no está en ningún libro ni en este siglo ni en el otro

-Pero si los estoy viendo - acerco la mano a ella y tomo algo con su mano pero no había nada- si crees veras Hermiome

- Luna no hay nada allí -miro si mano- está vacía... No puedo creer en algo que no se ve y por ende que no fue demostrado

- No todo en la vida se ve Hermione - le dejo el ser mágico en la mano- hay cosas k solo se sienten... Debes creer más Hermione, el amor no se ve y por eso no has llegado a conocerlo

- En serio luna no quiero ser grosera, pero no estoy interesada en eso aún, digo los exámenes están cerca y debo pensar en cosas que si son reales.. No digo que el amor no lo sea pero no tengo tiempo aun para eso -suspiro y tomo su libro- creo que tú y yo jamás llegaremos a un acuerdo, tú tienes tu punto de vista sobre el mundo y yo tengo otro

- deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por algunas cosas y ordenar tus prioridades querida Hermione - se levantó sonriendo y comenzó a alejarse

- desearía poder ser tan despreocupada como tú... Quizás así pueda comprenderte luna- cuando Luna se alejaba comenzó a sentirse extraña perdió el equilibrio y se apoyó en la pared para no caer pero termino cayendo a este perdiendo el conocimiento por unos minutos, Hermione se sentía rara, estaba mareada se sentó en el banco y cerró los ojos cuando, un dolor punzante taladro su cabeza y todo se puso negro

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Luna miro a ambos lados sintiéndose extraña y se levantó del suelo lentamente

-¿eh? ¿Qué? – respondió la castaña abriendo los ojos se encontró en el suelo con unos mechones de cabello que la molestaban, hasta que vio que estos eran rubios y no castaños- pero... ¿Qué paso? -se sentó y miro a su alrededor- esto no es gracioso

- Hermione…- Luna vio cuerpo en el suelo y se quedó asombrada- Hermione eres... ¿Tu?

Ambas se incorporaron en silencio y notaron que no se encontraban en el lugar adecuado ambas se pusieron de pie una frente a la otra sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando el pequeño duende risueño desapareció luego de cumplir el deseo, luna no dejaba de sonreír de una forma desquiciada mientras que Hermione dejo escapar una sonrisa tímida llena de calidez.

- ¿Por qué mi cuerpo esta allá? – su propio cuerpo solo levanto los hombros con la ingenuidad innata de Luna Lovegood.

_**Esperamos que este nuevo fic les encante y nos dejen muchos comentarios! Actualizaremos tan rápido como podamos **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: Vladirmir, Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Dramione, Draluna, Ronmione, Harryluna**

**Categoría****: Humor-Romance**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**.**

**Loca Cordura**

**CAP 2**

**Beso**

-¿Qué haces tú en mi cuerpo? ... Debe ser el trixis cumplió tu deseo y ya desapareció pero... Yo no quiero ser tú, me gusta ser yo

-¿Crees que yo no quiero volver a ser yo? -dijo molesta- no sé qué paso pero hay que revertirlo y ¡ahora! En unos días tendré el examen de aparición

- no he dicho eso y no sé cómo lograremos que esto regrese a la normalidad - Luna movía las manos mirándolas reconociendo su nuevo cuerpo- tienes la piel muy suave Hermione -las mejillas pálidas de la rubia se sonrojaron y sonrió

- bueno uso una crema todas las noches… -frunció el ceño- pero volviendo a lo importante... Tenemos que solucionarlo -se acercó a la chica, tomo su mano y los libros comenzó a caminar- debemos ir a un lugar donde nadie pueda molestarnos y ver qué hacer…

- pero tengo que ir a clases... - comenzó a dar saltos en el cuerpo de Hermione hacia donde la guiaba sonriendo- pero puedo saltármelas si estoy con una amiga

- No saltes -le susurro- estas en mi cuerpo y eso no es normal en mí, y no te preocupes yo no dejare que faltes, pero necesito asegurarme de que tu no hagas algo de lo cual Harry o Ron sospechen

- ¿por qué tenemos que mentirles? solo debemos decirles la verdad quizás podrían ayudarnos a descubrir como regresar a nuestros cuerpos- Hermione estaba incomoda el cuerpo de Luna se sentía tan frágil que tenía miedo de moverse demasiado brusco, se sentía más delgada y quizá con un poco menos de busto, eso le sorprendía pero se sentía más saludable.

-Luna, Ron es algo complicado y jamás lo entendería, Harry… tiene muchas cosas de que preocuparse como para causarle otra más

- bueno entonces ¿qué haremos? ¿Vamos a hablar con los profesores? Porque tengo que ir a clases - la miro- bueno mi cuerpo tiene que ir a clases y supongo que el tuyo también - dijo cuándo unos alumnos pasaron corriendo porque iban tarde

Hermione mordió su labio inferior nerviosa aunque estaba en un momento importante y nada lógico, debía asistir a clases su cuerpo debía hacerlo, así que suspirando ruidosamente, molesta por no poder nada más en ese momento miro a Luna y se rindió.

- ve a mis clases y anota todo, pero no respondas nada por favor, yo iré a tus clases y veré que puedo hacer- mordió su labio inferior nerviosa- Otra cosa por nada del mundo dejes que Malfoy te humille.. Y evita que Harry y Ron se peleen con el

- de acuerdo - dijo sonriendo y se soltó de su agarre para comenzar a caminar no daba saltos pero se notaba en el caminar que era algo más femenina que Hermione, sonriendo se despidió con la mano y luego sonrió- ¿a donde tengo que ir? ¿clases de que tengo?

.A las mazmorras -tomo su mochila y se la dio junto con los libros- pociones con Slytherin y transformaciones, luego del almuerzo tienes herbologia y aritmancia... ¿Y tú? -miraba a su alrededor preocupada- ¿qué clases tienes?

- ahora tengo adivinación y luego me toca criaturas mágicas, después tengo libre - sonriendo tomo la mochila- esto está demasiado pesado - dijo intentando pasársela por los hombros- ahora entiendo porque caminas así

- Son los libros que necesito -enarco una ceja y la miro ofendida- ¿a que te refieres con eso de caminar así? Y además tienes adivinación... Hace años que no voy a esa clase

- no lo he dicho con intención de ofenderte, pero tienes demasiado peso y es difícil caminar - comenzó a caminar pero no podía era más débil que Hermione y casi se cae por el peso- ¿puedes sacar algunos libros?

- Son de verdad necesarios, pero supongo que tú no los utilizaras -suspiro y se acercó a mirar su mochila- supongo que estos de runas y este de encantamientos lo podemos sacar... Pero el resto tienes que llevarlos ya que son los que usaras en clases -la miro- ¿y tus cosas dónde están?

- eh... - la miro y sonrió- yo no llevo nada a clases solo una pluma y el tintero por si hacen examen - sonrió ampliamente- así que ya puedes ir a clases

- Pero... Bueno adivinación no me sorprendería que no hicieran nada es una materia insulsa, cuidado de criaturas mágicas ¿Lo tienes con Hagrid? -suspiro- Merlin jamás pensé volver a estar en adivinación -tomo sus libros- llevare estos luego te los pasare para que los guardes en mi cuarto...

- Esta bien - sonrió y comenzó a caminar- por cierto almuerzo con Draco -dijo su nombre con naturalidad- espero que no tengas problemas con eso

- ¿Draco? -se puso tensa y la miro- ¿con Malfoy?.. Por Merlin luna no me querrás forzar a estar con el hurón

- Pues... Sería muy extraño que no lo hiciera ahora que somos…. -sonrió y dejo la frase en el aire marchándose

Hermione se quedó mirándola sorprendida y luego cuando ya no la vio refunfuño por lo bajo, no quería imaginarse lo que eran, porque algo en su interior se removió dolorosamente, comenzó a caminar desganada hacia la clase de adivinación eso sin duda tenía que ser lo peor día de su vida entro al aula circular con olor a incienso arrastrando los pies.

Luna entro a clases tarde pero sin correr y se sentó junto a Harry, le regalo una sonrosa, era el cuerpo de Hermione, la voz de Hermione pero todo era más dulce y delicado en ella

- pensé que no llegarías a tiempo… ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? -había algo raro en ella, aunque no lograba notar que, y su sonrisa lo desconcertaba.

- Tuve problemas en el baño ya sabes cosas de mujeres -saco el cuaderno y comenzó a anotar todo sin pensar demasiado.

-Mione… - se sentó a su lado y miro la letra notando que esta era más linda- Ron quiere que lo perdones, no pensaba que te molestarías tanto con él -le susurro para que nadie más que ella lo escuchara mientras miraba la nueva caligrafía de su amiga.

-Oh claro no tengo problema -sonriendo se levantó en mitad de la clase con el profesor mirándola confundido se acercó a ron y le beso la mejilla- te perdono

La clase entera la siguió con la mirada y luego de aquel beso tenían una cara similar a la del pelirrojo, desconcierto se demostraba en cada uno de los rostros del salón. Ron se sonrojo completamente, Harry antes de que alguien más dijera algo se levantó y tomándola de la túnica la sentó a su lado

- Hermione ¿en serio estas bien?.. No es normal que hagas esto y mucho menos que perdones a Ron así como si nada

- Claro que estoy bien pero me gusta pelear con Ron porque así es nuestra relación - dijo como si nada y regreso a sus apuntes

Harry no dejo de mirarla ni un solo segundo, sentía que algo extraño estaba pasándole a su amiga, aunque en el fondo no quería exagerar, quizás ella solo estaba pasando por una etapa emocional u hormonal, y el después de todo no terminaba de entender a las mujeres en esas situaciones, solo decidió guardar silencio y tomar nota de lo que creía importante, mirando de soslayo a su amiga.

Hermione deseaba que la clase terminara cuanto antes, no soportaba un segundo más en ese lugar, aunque tampoco le alegraba la idea de tener que ir a almorzar con Malfoy al terminar la clase, cuando la profesora anuncio el final de la clase ella fue la primera en salir y respirar hondo, odiaba ese olor a incienso

- bueno.. Creo que iré a la biblioteca -murmuro para sí y comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero lo que vio la dejo petrificada.

- Hola – repitió la castaña mirando a un rubio perplejo que miraba a Hermione Granger de pies a cabeza sin entender a que venía tanta amabilidad

- ¿hola?- le miro anonadado dijo cruzado de brazos en la puerta esperando a Luna e intentando no darle importancia a el evento extraño que estaba ocurriendo

- yo quería…. – Hermione fue jalada por el brazo alejándola del ligar por Harry quien venía unos metros detrás de ella- Hermione... ¿Qué haces?

- No lo sé- se dio cuenta de su error y miro el vaso en la mesa- tienen que haber puesto algo en mi vaso, yo creo que deben ser las hormonas me siento algo extraña

Hermione miro a Draco parado allí y tomo aire, Luna casi lo había estropeado si no fuera por Harry, ella jamás se habría acercado a solo decir "Hola" a Draco Malfoy, lo miro allí apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados, cuando se acercó y el sintió su presencia se alejó del concreto, para poder quedar frente a ella debía almorzar con él, maldijo su suerte e intento sonreír sin demasiado éxito.

- ho… -respiro hondo- hola- se odio por estar tan nerviosa frente a semejante persona

- Hola Luna- sonrió y camino esperándola- ¿qué tal tu mañana? ¿Tenías adivinación no? Odio esa asignatura, pero sé qué te parece interesante.

- yo también odio adivinación... -se dio cuenta de su error y se sonrojo, ser Luna no era fácil- emm quiero decir.. Me gusta pero no tanto como otras materias

- A todo esto a tu saludo le faltó algo ¿no? - sonrió y se sentó haciendo espacio para ella- ¿o es que eres tímida cuando hay más gente presente?

- ¿falto…. Algo?: -trago en seco y sonrió nerviosa, Luna no le había especificado que eran pero lo que había visto minutos antes del cambio y lo que él le dijo le hacían sospechar que al final si eran novios, se acercó a él y colocando una mano en su mejilla, lo beso en los labios, con los ojos bien cerrados y las mejillas completamente rojas.

Luna miraba desde la mesa de los leones y dejo escapar una sonrisa cuando los vio, Harry a su lado que estaba bebiendo su jugo lo escupió con descaro sin poder quitar sus ojos de la mesa de los leones y en especial de aquella pareja de rubios que se besaban mientras el resto de la sala común les miraba.

- ¿estoy... Viendo… Lo que... Creo que es? -se quitó los lentes y los limpio volviendo a colocárselos- ¿Luna besando al Huron?

**Fin cap 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: Vladirmir- Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Luna- Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: K**

**Correctora:**

**Cap. 3.- Sentimientos**

Draco abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, confundido entre apartarla por Theo y responder aquel beso, cuando sus ojos cedieron lentamente para responder escucho un golpe seco en la mesa y vio Que Theo salía caminando a zancadas furioso y maldijo separándose de Luna.

- Luna… no sé qué te llevo a hacer eso, y creo que es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar, pero lo haremos pronto tengo que ir a hablar con Theo ahora, perdóname- había sido mucho más educado de lo que Hermione hubiera pensado y no se había sentido como un rechazo con todas sus letras.

- Claro, hablaremos luego - se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes sonrojada hasta las orejas, Luna no le había especificado que eran y ahora había pasado la peor vergüenza de su vida, había besado a Draco Malfoy en mitad del gran comedor, encogió los hombros intentando ocultarse pero solo entonces se percató de que nadie estaba mirándola, para el mundo Luna Lovegood no era alguien importante, solo 3 personas la miraban atentamente

- ¡Has visto! ¡te dije que eran novios! – escupió algo de pollo Ron cuando grito mirando a sus amigos

- ¿enserio lo crees? – Sonrió tontamente Hermione tocándose los labios- pero él no respondió el beso

- ¡Pero Luna se lo dio! – Harry estaba tan furioso como Ron y miraron ambos a la embobada Hermione- ¿y a ti que te pasa?

- Nada, pero que tiene de malo ¿Luna no podría salir con Draco? – Ron y Harry dejaron caer su zumo al escuchar el nombre

- Lo has llamado por su nombre, Hermione tienes que hablar con Luna, ella debe estar siendo usada, sabes cómo es Malfoy, es un malnacido que le hará daño y ella es demasiado inocente para verlo

- Tienes razón, iré a hablar con ella- se levantó y camino hacia la salida notando como su cuerpo también la seguía, había olvidado que estaba en el cuerpo de Hermione por unos momentos.

- Cuando ambas chicas se reunieron Luna aún seguía demasiado roja y Hermione no dejaba de sonreír, caminaron hasta el baño de chicas y cerraron la puerta para poder habar tranquilas, lo extraño fue que por un buen momento ninguna de las dos dijo palabra.

- ¿Por qué lo besaste? – dijo Luna divertida mientras Hermione se ponía roja de rabia esta vez.

- Es tu culpa por no ser directa, me dejaste en la duda de que tipo de relación tenían tú y él y yo… yo pensé que eran novios – le dio la espalda a Luna sintiéndose ridícula.

- No veo porque tenías razones para pensar que él y yo somos algo más que amigos- Luna se acercó y le toco el hombro- no ha sido tan malo, todo el mundo piensa que yo lo hice y a mí no me importa que así lo crean.

- Creo que le gustas a Theodore – se volteó pero su propia cara la miraba confundida- el chico de cabellos negros que siempre se sienta a tu lado.

Ya veo, es una pena, yo no le conozco demasiado – sonrió y miro su cuerpo – sabes ahora que tú tienes mi cuerpo, parece que soy más linda de lo que se ve en el espejo.

Hermione sonrió ante lo que Luna decía pues ella sentía lo mismo, verse a sí misma poseída por Luna le daba un aire más femenino, más delicado y eso la hacía ver realmente hermosa, quizás ella era demasiado tosca en su caminar por eso los chicos no a reconocían como una mujer.

- ¿Que harás con Draco ahora, que lo has besado? – Luna sonrió un poco por lo bajo y se ordenó el cabello.

- Bueno, yo lo bese porque pensé que eran novios, no pensé que me llevaría más problemas – se tocó los labios y quito los dedos en cuanto noto la mirada de Luna.

- Bueno, quizás ahora lo seamos – sonrió muy alegre y comenzó a dar saltos hacia la puerta- espero que cuando hable contigo me digas que si terminamos siendo novios.

Cuando Luna salió y Hermione se quedó sola en el baño un extraño sentimiento afloro en su corazón, Luna tenía posibilidades de tener un novio, uno que al parecer la respetaba y cuidaba mucho, y eso la hacía sentir confundida, en el fondo ella también deseaba un novio, alguien que la viera como la mujer que era y no solo como una come libros.

Hermione se miró al espejo en el cuerpo de luna y descubrió que sus orejas eran hermosas tomo su cabello en un elegante moño y sonrió, el cabello de Luna era tan dócil que le daba envidia, dejo sus aretes de rábano a la vista y empequeñeció su uniforme solo un poco Luna usaba tallas demasiado grandes para ella incluso más que ella misma, sometió la varita detrás de la oreja y sonrió al mirarse, era ver a luna pero con un toque más rudo y salvaje, realmente parecía que la personalidad de ella le venía muy bien a Lunática.

Cuando salió al pasillo noto algunas miradas y sonrió complacida, busco a Draco por los pasillos y lo encontró en la torre de Astronomía, él estaba recostado en una silla mirando el hermoso paisaje, cuando la vio bajo los pies y casi pierde el equilibrio, Hermione pudo jurar que tenía la boca algo abierta, se ruborizo levemente hasta recordar que él estaba así por Luna y no por ella.

- Quería, hablar contigo sobre lo que paso esta mañana – el asintió lentamente y acerco una silla para ella en un gesto educado.

- Quería decirte algo antes de comenzar con esa conversación, le gustas a Theo desde segundo año cuando llegaste, y yo soy su amigo, me acerque a ti luego de que te atacaran porque él me lo pidió, es demasiado tímido para decir las cosas y no quiero hacerle daño – miro a luna y luego le tomo la mano- somos buenos amigos Luna, tú me entiendes y no me juzgas como hace todo e resto, y me gusta que sea así.

- Perdóname por besarte, fui una estúpida y no volverá a repetirse – sintió una mano de Draco en su mejilla y sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía por completo.

- Eso pensaba hasta que entraste, siempre te he considerado una chica hermosa, porque tienes un corazón puro, pero hoy me doy cuenta de lo hermosa que eres por fuera – Hermione trago seco cuando el comenzó a acercarse para besarla y ella sin saber que hacer se dejó besar.

Draco Malfoy era un chico delicado, jamás lo habría pensado ni por un segundo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el fuera capaz de dar un beso tan suave, tan tierno y tan sensible, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba vibrando por las emociones que él estaba generando. Cuando Draco se alejo lentamente ella recordó quien era y a quien tenía en frente, el chico que la había llamado sangre sucia tantas veces y todo el daño que le había causado

- Lo siento si te confundí, pero yo no me refería a esto, eres un gran amigo pero eso no quita que seas un egocéntrico, consentido y cretino – Draco abrió los ojos y soltó la mano de Luna de golpe

Hermione respiraba agitadamente, Draco no podía ser tan importante para Luna ella tendría más amigos, ella lo estaba haciendo por el bien de Luna, no debía estar compartiendo tanto con una serpiente como él. Quiso mantener su postura y vio que Draco abría la boca pero no dijo nada hasta llegar a la puerta donde no la miro.

- Entonces nuestra amistad llega hasta aquí, si piensas esas cosas de mí y nunca antes me lo dijiste, siento que estuve con una mentira, solo una ilusión de una chica que podía comprenderme, así que por favor no me busques más.

Hermione no dijo nada cuando Draco se fue se acercó a las protecciones y apoyo los brazos mirando como el sol se comenzaba a esconder, había estropeado la relación de Luna y Draco, por una parte quería creer que era lo mejor para su amiga, pero otro dentro de ella la estaba culpando, ellos por como Draco había actuado podrían haber sido novios y ella lo había estropeado todo pero aun no podía entender la razón, era evidente que odiaba a Draco pero si Luna era feliz con él, ella no debió meterse en su relación.

Luna caminaba muy feliz por el pasillo cuando vio a Draco caminando muy aceleradamente y con una cara de muy pocos amigos, Ron y Harry se pusieron a la defensiva pero el rubio no les dedico ni una sola mirada.

- Hola Draco – dijo Hermione con toda la naturalidad del mundo y sus dos amigos la miraron asombrados- ¿un mal día? – Draco la mirada completamente incrédulo pero alzo una ceja.

- Pues podrían ir mucho mejor si no me hablaras – Luna sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho y lo vio alejarse cuando Ron y Harry comenzaron a acosarla en preguntas suspiro aliviada, esa actitud no había sido para ella había sido para Hermione.

A la hora de cenar Draco estaba de muy mal humor no hablo con nadie y prácticamente no probo bocado, Luna le miraba confundida desde la sala de Gryffindor y cuando vio que Hermione se acercaba a ella pensó que la fuerza de la costumbre la había hecho ir hacia allí pero cuando se sentó a su lado supo que algo iba mal ella no sabía cómo comenzar y luna suspiro.

- ¿han peleado como siempre verdad? - luna dejo caer su tenedor y su mirada se puso triste poco a poco.

- Algo así, lo hablamos más tardea solas – Luna asintió pero Hermione noto que dejo de comer y que tenía la mirada fija en Draco- Deja de hacer eso… que yo este mirando al Huron es extraño.

- Sabes, siempre sido muy prejuiciosa Hermione, no lo conoces, ni siquiera sabes de su vida, es una persona maravillosa pero para ti no es posible porque es hijo de un mortifagos y porque piensa cosas de la sangre mágica, pero alguna vez te has preguntado ¿Por qué las piensa? ¿si realmente las piensa? – Luna se sintió molesta y se levantó de su asiento- yo hablare con él, para arreglar las cosas, así que todo estará bien

- ¿vas a hablar con él? ¿Estás en mi cuerpo lo olvidas? – Se levantó deteniendo a Luna por el brazo- no puedes acercarte a él- Luna le miro confundida pero luego suspiro

- No te preocupes yo hablare con él... Ahora vamos a dormir es muy tarde- sonrió lentamente y la soltó para volver a la sala común de Gryffindor- Hermione yo hablare con el cuándo este en mi cuerpo ahora intentemos volver a nuestros cuerpos, así que vamos a dormir, yo creo que mañana temprano estaremos en nuestros cuerpos

- tienes razón Luna- suspiro y asintió- nos vemos mañana... Solo espero volver a mi cuerpo -la vio alejarse y miro la sala común, jamás había estado allí y le parecía muy bonita aunque prefería la calidez de su sala, solo entonces vio a un pequeño ser desconocido para ella saltar del cabello de una chica a otra susurrándole cosas en el oído, la chica paso de estar feliz a estar triste entonces el pequeño ser se duplico y duplico hasta que muchos de ellos revoloteaban sobre la cabeza de ella, Hermione sin poder creer lo que veía se acercó a uno de los compañeros y le toco el hombro.

- ¿Qué es eso que tiene ella en su hombro?- el chico se limpió el lugar que ella toco y bufo- no tiene nada Lunática, de seguro uno de esos duendecillos que solo ves tú.

Hermione se cubrió la boca, ella había tratado tan mal a Luna tanto tiempo sin pararse a pensar que quizás ella no estaba loca, quizás ella era más perceptiva que los demás, quizás ella de verdad veía todas esas cosas de las que hablaba, se sentó a mirar con mayor detenimiento las cosas, se fue a su cuarto y tomo un cuaderno de luna sobre criaturas extrañas que ella no había escuchado nunca y leyó sus características, se acercó a la ventana toco 3 veces y pidió que apareciera, se sintió estúpida por un momento pero entonces un hada de color azul toco el vidrio 3 veces, además de tener halas como las hadas normales su cuerpo parecía hecho de diamante, se puso a jugar en el vidrio formando escarcha y Hermione le abrió la ventana el hada se puso a bailar y hacer figuras de escarcha en su habitación, hasta que la compañera de cuarto de Luna entro y la reto por tener la ventana abierta, el hada escapo y Hermione se metió a la cama intentando analizar la situación, Luna siempre estaba sola, la gente la trabaja mal, no la tomaban en consideración, nadie veía las cosas que ella si veía, sintió la frustración que tendría que sentir ella y se cubrió en la cama, pero entonces allí frente a ella un ser extraño oscuro y acomodado bajo la cama de su compañera la miraba directamente salió de debajo de la cama un ser con cuerpo de una vestía y una cara casi humana, iba a tocarla mientras ella intentaba gritar cuando el collar los aretes que ella llevaba brillaron y lo alejaron de ella, Hermione con el corazón palpitando agitadamente toco sus aretes y comprendió porque Luna jamás se los quitaba, ahora comprendía a Luna mucho más y la admiraba, era rechazada por todos, incluso por ella, y ella siempre sonreía optimista.

A la mañana siguiente luna se levantó y alisto algo adormilada pero al verse al espejo mientras, se lavaba los dientes abrió la boca dejando k algo de espuma callera

- ¡ah! ¡ Estoy de nuevo en mi cuerpo!

-Hermione había tenido una mala noche, no sabía que era lo que la despertaba a cada hora pero luego entrada la madrugada logro dormirse plácidamente, cuando ya era hora de que despertara bufo y se acomodó mejor hasta que sintió que algo peludo se acomodaba sobre sus piernas y frunció el ceño sentándose y al ver a su gato y los doseles de su cama de color rojo sonrió feliz

- ¡Al fin vuelvo a ser yo!

Luna se sintió satisfecha y bajo a esperar a Draco sonreía feliz cuando lo vio un poco más atrás venia Hermione así que le regalo un saludo de cabeza se acercó Draco

- buenos días - ella sonrió muy feliz pero Draco paso a su lado ignorándola por completo y la cara de luna perdió su natural sonrisa, cuando Hermione vio a sus amigos a lo lejos, siguió su camino ya que estaba molesta con ellos el día anterior ella se había acercado a preguntarles algo y Ron había sido muy grosero con ella, claro por estar en el cuerpo de Luna pero no se sentía con ganas de hablarles, cuando vio lo que paso con Luna se sintió mal, ella era la responsable de eso, ella era responsable que la sonrisa eterna de Luna se hubiera apagado, se acercó a ella y susurro

- lamento lo que paso... Hablare con él – Luna la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

- Hermione jamás hablaría con él, tu misma lo dijiste tranquila ya se calmara y lo hablaremos – no la miro y su voz sonó hasta un poco cortada Harry y ron aparecieron, miraron mal a luna y se llevaron a Hermione, Luna se fue a u mesa donde todos se apartaron como siempre, estaba sola bebiendo su desayuno, miro a la mesa de Slytherin y Draco no le dedico ni una mirada.

- ¿por qué hicieron eso?.. Estaba hablando con mi amiga- Hermione se sentó de mala gana y miro triste a Luna.

Cuando Draco luego de no comer nada se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala común Luna lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo, noto que el intento evitarla pero le tomo de la mano intentando detenerlo, el en cambio siguió caminando arrastrándola.

- por favor escúchame- el negó y se quitó el collar mirando a Theo se lo paso Luna quien no soporto más y salió corriendo al baño de chicas

- sabes bien porque lo hicimos mione... -el pelirrojo asintió y miraron a la rubia- aunque parece que está más sola que antes… ¿No les parece?

Hermione podía sentir la culpa en su pecho, sabía que la razón tenía sus razones, proteger a Luna del daño que Malfoy podía causarle -cuando la vio correr miro a sus amigos y se levantó corriendo tras ella

- ¡Luna!.. ¡Espérame!..: -aumento la velocidad y cuando luna estaba por doblar en un pasillo le tomo del brazo- Luna... -se acercó y la abrazo- no llores... Yo lo solucionare lo prometo- Luna no se solto pero no parecía tener fuerzas la miro y limpio sus lágrimas dándole una sonrisa a pesar de lo que ella le había hecho y dijo "estaré bien".

- Luna yo lo arruine y lo solucionare... Lo prometo tal y como me llamo Hermione Granger -le seco las

- No te preocupes estaré bien esperaba que nuestra amistad durara más tiempo pero yo estoy acostumbrada a estar sola y para mi está bien

- No te dejare sola, no ahora que sé lo que es estar en tu lugar... -le miro a los ojos- Luna es mi culpa que el este molesto contigo, asi que lo solucionare lo prometo

-: Tu solo lo empeoraras Hermione no sabes cómo hay que hablar con él, le daré espacio y el luego se acercara así que tranquila

- ¿segura?.. Digo sé que nos odiamos pero puedo hacer el sacrificio de hablarle

- No empeores más las cosas ya no quiere hablarme y la verdad es el único amigo que tengo… tenia – susurro apretando el collar de corchos en su mano.

- está bien... Lo lamento... -mordió su labio inferior- Luna... ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-no lo quieres soy demasiado loca para ti sin sentido, no podríamos ser amigas, tu siempre dices que no puedes estar mucho tiempo cerca mío porque hablo de cosas que no se comprueban

- fuiste yo un día y yo fui tú, creo que sabes lo que se siente ser yo, ver como todos esperan algo más de mí, y yo sé que no es fácil ser tú, y eso me ayudo a quererte y admirarte Luna... ¿No crees que es suficiente al menos para intentarlo?

Luna la miro y le tomo las manos, entonces ambas se regalaron un fuerte abrazo, Hermione dejo de sentirse tan culpable, había sido prejuiciosa con Luna y quizás no solo con ella, ahora comenzaba a entender que estar en los zapatos de otro podía cambiarte mucho la percepción de él.

- si no me odiara tanto yo iría a hablar con él para explicarle todo y que puedan volver a estar como antes- Hermione se alejó de Luna.

-Dado, no te odia para nada hablamos mucho de ti – Luna miro hacia donde había estado el rubio

- No me quiero imaginar de que hablara de mi –suspiro y se cruzó de brazos

- Dice que eres estimulante- sonrió al vela roja- dice que eres la única que es un reto para él, la única que lo supera y que por ti comenzó a estudiar para superarte, así que yo lo molesto porque en teoría es por ti que tiene las segundas mejores notas

- él…. -aun sentía sus mejillas rojas cuando volvió en si- claro porque no soporta saber que una sangre sucia lo supera

- Siempre ves las cosas malas y no las buenas - levanto los hombros, y escucho a Theo acercarse ella sonrió - te dejo necesito hablar con el

- Luna sabes que es por eso -vio a Theo- ve... El está interesado en ti

- ¿interesado?- se alejó y comenzó a caminar con Theo intentando saber si Draco estaba molesto Hermione suspiro y se dirigió al lado opuesto al que ellos iban

- hay por merlín... Hoy es un día de locos

Pero no había acabado cuando estaba caminando hacia las clases vio un grupo de gente, curiosa se acercó y escucho a Harry gritando algunas cosas a Ron, entonces aparto a la gente y se abrió paso al llegar Ron estaba en el suelo y Draco parado con la varita en mano se escuchó la voz del rubio.

- nunca vuelvas a hablar así de Luna- Hermione miro la escena y luego vio como Harry se acercaba a ayudar a su amigo- ¿qué paso?.. ¿Ron estas bien?

Draco se mordió el labio y miro a Hermione y luego a Ron quien le escupió sangre morada y maldijo

- ¿te gusta la Lunática que la defiendes? – aun rojo de furia pero adolorido por el golpe.

- ¡Ron! -lo miro molesta y saco su pañuelo para limpiar su sangre- ¿por qué estabas peleando con él?

- : Si la amo y eso a ti que te importa Wesley - lo miro lleno de odio mientras todo el resto de la gente comenzaba a rumorear, apretó el puño - como vuelvas a decir que es una demente no seré tan benevolente

Hermione miro a Malfoy sorprendida y sintió que algo dentro de ella se quebraba, dejo a los chicos y se fue de allí corriendo, solo quería llorar o estar sola, no podía creer que estuviera sintiendo esas cosas por que Draco había confesado que le gustaba su amiga, ella en el fondo no quería aceptarlo pero estaba casi segura de que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Draco y eso era una locura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: Vladirmir- Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Luna- Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: K**

**Correctora:**

**Cap 4.- Confesiones **

Hermione no se pudo controlar y salió corriendo, quería estar sola, entro a la biblioteca y encontró un rincón desolado se pegó a la pared poniendo una mano en su pecho mientras sentía un dolor profundo y fuerte, sentía los ojos ardiendo y su respiración estaba entrecortada sentía que algo estaba oprimiendo su pecho y su cuello.

- ¿por qué siento esto? ¿Porque quiero llorar?... No pude haberme enamorado

Hermione negó con la cabeza varias veces con violencia, no podría aceptar que lo que sentía era amor, no podía creer que solo en dos días se hubiera encariñado o enamorado de Draco Malfoy, el chico que le había hecho tanto daño, pero mientras pensaba en eso se tocó los labios recorriendo los besos que se habían dado, y solo un pensamiento paso por su cabeza "quiero volver a hacerlo".

Se quedó pensando bastante tiempo Luna era su amiga y ellos dos hacían una buena pareja, ella debía apoyarlos y ser feliz porque estarían juntos, pero no podía, quizás Luna no estuviera enamorada de Draco, quizás ella se quedaría con Theo, y quizás ella tenía una oportunidad con Draco. Se levantó de golpe asustada por sus propios pensamientos, escapo de ella misma sabiendo que eso no era posible solo camino y camino sin poder dejar de sentir su corazón saltar cada vez que recordaba al rubio.

Cuando vio a Luna se sintió culpable de sus pensamientos, la miro tocarse los labios y su estómago se revolvió la mirada que tenía mientras se tocaba los labios la aterrorizo, habría ella estado con Draco, ¿serian novios ya?, un terror se apretó el estómago y la obligo a detenerse, Luna se acercó y dijo bajo tímidamente.

- n-n-necesito hablarte- Hermione sintió tristeza de la sola anticipación de la noticia pero asintió- Me beso – Hermione apretó las manos en su falda cuando se sentaron pero intento mantenerse firme- Theo me beso... Y no sé qué es lo que siento

Hermione no termino de escuchar lo que Luna decía una felicidad invadió su estómago y una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios sin poder contenerla, cuando miro a Luna ella le miraba confundida, así que le tomo las manos con más ansiedad de la que había sentido nunca.

- Theo está enamorado de ti, es un buen chico, nadie se formara prejuicios porque tu estés con él, serás feliz a su lado – Luna asintió lentamente sin demasiado entusiasmo- ¿Cómo fue?

- El temblaba mucho, le pregunte que pasaba y dijo que yo le gustaba y... Me beso... Pero creo que estaba Draco allí lo vi por el rabillo del ojo, lo vi alejarse furioso ¿está molesto porque Theo me beso? – Luna sonrió y Hermione soltó sus manos con un mal presentimiento- entonces si le gusto - miro a Hermione celos se marcaba en su cara y el animal volvió a nacer, vio el pequeño ser jugar en la oreja de Hermione divertido por volver a nacer de sus celos.

- Quizás -dijo de tono seco, que hasta ella misma se asustó ¿estaba loca o que le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía sentir celos de que Malfoy se hubiera fijado en Luna y no en ella? ¿Cómo podía desear volver a ser la rubia para recibir su cariño y sonrisas?, Pero allí estaba deseando volver a ser Luna Lovengood.

- Hermione un... - no alcanzo a terminar de hablar y cerro los ojos un segundo y al siguiente estaba viéndose -¡lo deseaste!

Hermione lo único que escucho fue la voz de luna y al segundo siguiente su voz gritándole la sobresalto, abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos sintiendo que pronto se desmayaría

- esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo... -miro a la chica- ¿y ahora que haremos?

- Te lo dije nacen de una persona celosa y cumplen su deseo ¿has estado celosa de... Mi? - dijo sin poder creerlo -las pálidas mejillas de Luna se tiñeron de un rosa pálido y miro a otro lado

- ni yo lo sé... Hay luna no sé qué me pasa, ni siquiera noto cuando esa cosa aparece, estoy perdiendo mi lado racional, algo está pasando en mí que no me permite pensar con normalidad

-¿Te gusta Draco verdad? -sonrió y le tomo la mano- pero... Si haces que se enamore de ti... En mi cuerpo no podrás estar con el

-Es que no sé qué me pasa con él, Lo odio y sé que es mutuo... Pero contigo es diferente, es cálido y atento no es un condenado narcisista, ególatra, insufrible como lo es con todos... Quizás no me gusta... Quizás solo quiero que me trate mejor

-: Mmm y si yo hablo con él y hacemos que sea amable contigo también, ahora tienes que hacerme un favor, puedes hablar con Theo... Yo no sabría como decirle que no

-ni se te ocurra acercarte a él con mi cuerpo., está furioso porque te vio besarte con Theo, lo último que querrá es verme lo más probable es que termines en un duelo con él.

Luna se levantó sonriendo y negó diciendo que ella sabía cómo llevar la situación, entonces se alejó corriendo con un aire infantil como siempre, verlo en su cuerpo ya no le parecía tan extraño, vio a Theo acercarse, temblaba y lucia muy nervioso, Hermione suspiro intentando buscar las palabras más adecuadas para algo así, pero ella nunca había rechazado a un hombre porque ellos nunca se le habían declarado.

.

.

.

Draco estaba donde siempre que quería pensar la torre de Astronomía Luna le miro y entro sin preocuparse de que a él le molestara, se acercó y sentó junto a él en otra silla mirando el horizonte, Draco la miro y bufo, por un momento había pensado que era Luna porque había sentido su presencia pero era solo Granger

- Déjame en paz estúpida- suspiro y la miro- ¿qué quieres? Así te largas de una vez.

-No me hables así Draco tu madre no te educo así – Draco abrió los ojos ale escuchar su nombre en la boca de la castaña, ella sonrió- ¿enserio te gusta tanto?

- qué demonios te importa a ti sangre sucia – se dispuso a levantarse para irse pero ella le puso la mano en la rodilla y el quedo completamente paralizado- No... Y no te importa Luna es única yo la amo desde hace mucho solo que ella es muy despistada, pero si me gusta es hermosa...

- Nunca nadie me dijo una cosa así – Sin dudarlo se acercó a Draco y pego sus labios a los de él con los ojos cerrados olvidándose que estaba en el cuerpo de Hermione Granger

.

.

.Hermione tomo la mano de Theo y lo llevo a un lugar más alejado, cuando estuvieron solos se sentó y espero que el hiciera lo mismo, tener que rechazarlo no era algo que ella pudiera hacer, no era quien para herir los sentimientos de ese chico tan enamorado de Luna, además si lo hacía, si Luna no estaba con Theo lo más probable es que estuviera con Draco…. y ella no quería.

- perdóname, por haberte besado de esa forma tan imprevista, yo no quería que te sintieras incomoda – Él se sentó notoriamente nervioso

- no te preocupes, solo me tomaste por sorpresa ¿Qué es lo que me viste Theo?, es decir., eres lindo y puedes tener a cuanta chica quieras

- Eres distinta a las demás, no te dejas llevar por lo que te dicen y siempre está feliz... Eres maravillosa Luna -se sonrojo cuando lo dijo y la castaña se enterneció, el chico en verdad las amaba

- y... ¿Desde cuándo? -pregunto sonrojada la chica, se sentía alagada aunque él no estaba hablando de ella.

- Desde que ingresaste al colegio me gustaste, eras tan pequeña, tan inocente... Y hoy en día sigues siendo así... Eres la única persona que me pone así de nervioso... -le acomodo un mechón de cabello y dejo su mano en la mejilla de la chica a lo que Hermione se tensó, no sabía que hacer pero de algo estaba segura, nada de eso tendría que estar pasando ella.

.- Theo... -le susurro- viene la profesora Sprout -el chico se separó los pocos centímetros que se había acercado y ella se puso de pie, cuando la profesora estaba cerca sonrió al verlos y le pidió que la ayudaran a llevar las pequeñas plantas de mandrágoras.

.

.

.

Draco Iba a apartar a Hermione en cuanto sintió sus labios, pero ella puso la mano en su pecho en donde antes había estado el collar de corchos, poco a poco cerro los ojos y respondió el beso sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho, cuando estaba por atrapar los labios de ella con los suyos ella se apartó, se tocó los labios recordando que estaba en el cuerpo de Hermione y salió corriendo, dejando a Draco pálido y anonadado. Luna corrió hasta encontrar un baño sin notar que Hermione que pasaba con Theo por allí la siguió en cuanto la diviso, se pegó a la pared del baño tocándose los labios vio el reflejo del cuerpo de Hermione y soltó sin ver a su propio cuerpo detrás.

- Ohm merlín- se tocó los labios sonriendo- me gusta, me gusta

Hermione en el cuerpo de Luna se quedó paralizada en la puerta mirando por el espejo como su cuerpo tocaba sus labios, a Luna le gustaba Draco, eso significaba que ella jamás podría estar con él, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que si ella estaba tocándose los labios significaba que SU cuerpo había besado a Draco, iba a protestar cuando noto que Luna se volteaba hacia ella.

- me gusta Hermione, dame mi cuerpo - fue demandante, completamente segura de lo que quería.

- ¿Crees que no quiero dártelo? -le miro molesta y luego cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo- lo besaste con mi cuerpo, ¿Estás loca? -comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro completamente pálida- oh por merlín... Ahora que dirán los demás, sabes que no podré volver a mirar a Malfoy a la cara.

- No importa... No le dirá a nadie créeme ¿y pudiste hablar con Theo? Yo no soy capaz de decirle

- Hable con él y es un dulce... Está enamorado de ti desde que ingresaste a Hogwarts –Miro a Luna buscando una pisca de interés por el chico, pero no vio nada- pero no me dijiste de que era exactamente lo que debía hablar... Y en cuanto a Malfoy... Debe estar odiándome más

- que no siento esas cosas por el... que me gusta alguien más, no quiero ser grosera con él - se acarició los labios y Hermione sintió una ira consumir sus entrañas.

-¿te gusta Malfoy?.. Luna te gusta el… ¿Verdad?- su tono furioso fue evidente para ambas.

- si me gusta, y si te digo que respondió el beso... A ti... A Hermione -las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron la ira paso a ser felicidad en un segundo pero miro a otro lado esperando que Luna no lo notara- no creo que hubiera correspondido y no es algo malo que te... Guste -murmuro-

- Lo hizo, nos besamos -la miro en todo momento- se le fue el aire nada más tocar tus labios

- No lo creo -mordió su labio inferior- no te creo... El no haría eso, él me odia ¿lo recuerdas?

- Lo hizo, para que te mentiría, nunca lo he hecho, por mucho que tu creas que yo invento cosas jamás lo he hecho – suspiro cansada y Hermione recordó los seres mágicos que había visto y se sintió mal por todas las veces que la acuso de mentirosa o loca.

- Ya no se -suspiro- quiero ser yo de nuevo... Quiero que todo sea igual a antes, cuando estaba segura que lo odiaba

- Callateee - luna no pudo evitarlo Hermione vio al juguetón elfo sonreír y cerraron los ojos aparecieron en sus camas 2 días atrás.

.

.

.

Hermione se sentó en su cama sobresaltada y miro su reloj, el sol estaba iluminando su habitación y tenía puesto el pijama, negó lentamente y se levantó para vestirse, si su deseo se había cumplido, entonces nada de eso había pasado, nadie recordaría nada más que ella, solo ella recordaría los besos que había tenido con Draco, y el jamás recordaría el beso que Luna le dio con su cuerpo, todo volvía a la normalidad, pero ella no se sentía feliz con ello.

j- no puede ser... -fruncio el ceño- ¿que se supone que paso? -salió de su cama y fue a la sala común donde vio a Ron con Lavender y noto como el la ignoraba, lo fulmino con la mirada y bajo al gran comedor, cuando vio a Luna sentada junto a Draco ambos sonriendo y hablando como si nada sintió ganas de llorar, era cosa de tiempo para que ambos se declararan sus sentimientos, porque ahora no estaban peleados y quizás Luna si recordaba las cosas, sabia de los sentimientos de Draco, camino hasta ellos y toco el hombro de Luna ignorando las miradas de odio de las serpientes.

- h-hola... Mmm ¿Luna podemos hablar?

-: Claro - Draco la Miro con odio y Theo estaba cabizbajo Luna la siguió y sonrió- todo volvió a la normalidad

- sí, eso parece, Ron sigue ignorándome., Malfoy sigue odiándome, Theo no se te ha declarado y ambas seguimos sin dar besos a equivocados.

- Entonces todo está bien ahora- le regalo una hermosa sonrisa pero Hermione bajo la mirada.

- Ese es el problema -suspiro y se sentó en el césped abrazando sus piernas- que no siento que todo esté bien, Siento que algo falta...

- Pero tú lo deseaste hemiono, Yo ahora sé que puedo declararme a Draco sin miedo –Hermione la miro por unos segundo en silencio, luego solo miro hacia el frente

- aunque las cosas no hubieran pasado Nott sigue interesado en ti y eso no va a cambiar...

- Pero a mí me gusta Draco, Mione porque te pones así, ¿Te gusta Draco? Dime la verdad eres mi única amiga necesito saberlo

Hermione llevaba días haciéndose la misma pregunta sin hallar una respuesta o mejor dicho sin querer llegar a ella, pero sería injusto no compartirlo con Luna, ella sería la novia de Draco, no podía ocultárselo por siempre.

- no lo sé Luna... Antes de que todo eso pasara estaba segura de lo que sentía por Ron y ahora no siento nada por él, odiaba a Malfoy... Pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura

- Porque no hablas con él siendo tú, has que se muestre .es, contigo - sonrió de medio lado casi como Draco - tengo un plan

- Luna... Ver esa sonrisa ya no me pone en alerta, pero viniendo de ti me preocupa -la miro y frunció el ceño- ¿qué planeas?

No le respondió solo se alejó caminando normal, sin brincos, estar en el cuerpo de Hermione habían cambiado cosas en ella, Luna cito a Draco en la parte final de la biblioteca, donde Hermione estaba leyendo así que se sentó en la mesa del frente y espero, un chico sin corbata entro y se sentó en la mesa de Hermione apartando su libro

- soy yo, Luna - dijo en un susurro- Hola cabeza de libros - dijo más alto con voz masculina para que Draco les escuchara.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Hermione que no comprendía a lo que su amiga quería llegar, frunció el ceño

- Porque no dejas estas cosas- empujo el libro botándolo - y nos vamos a divertir - le tomo con fuerza de la muñeca - ven vamos detrás de esa estantería – Hermione forcejeo, estaba comenzando a preocuparle el "plan" que había tenido su amiga

- déjame en paz... No me interesa divertirme contigo...- dijo sin demasiada seguridad mirando que Draco les ignoraba por completo.

El cuerpo masculino la jalo con fuerza de hombre y rodearon la estantería la pego a la pared y comenzó a morder su cuello mientras pasaba la mano con descaro por su muslo.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? -intento alejarlo, pero no lo lograba- merlín Luna ¿qué haces? -le susurro sintiéndose incomoda por la mano demandante que acariciaba su muslo.

- Shii el me ayudo, también te ayudara - alzo la falda de Hermione y acaricio la parte interna del muslo- cállate nos van a pillar- se apartó para volver a hablar más fuerte- de verdad no sabes divertirte sabelotodo

- Creo que tenemos distintos conceptos de diversión y si me divierto no será contigo-quito su mano de su muslo- ahora deja de tocarme o lo lamentaras cuando encuentre mi varita -dijo desafiante-

La empujo con fuerza contra la estantería que se meció y la sentó abierta de piernas usando más fuerza de la necesaria, Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor e intento cerrar las piernas.

- serás la mejor maga de todos los tiempos pero sin tu varita solo eres una débil mujer - acaricio el muslo y llego a la entrepierna cuando lo hizo Draco apareció detrás de él miro la mano que tenía en las bragas y susurro

- no te aproveches - tomo al chico del cuello y ahorcándolo un poco lo lanzo lejos y saco su varita- aléjate de ella

Hermione se puso de pie ordenando su ropa aun algo incomoda por como la había tocado Luna y miro a Draco sorprendida, realmente ella no esperaba que el fuera a rescatarla, porque no esperaba que él se preocupara de ella

-mm... Gracias Malfoy... -susurro- pero estoy bien

- A siento si interrumpo tu coito - bajo la varita y miro al chico- adelante sigue parece que le calienta que la fuercen un poco- estaba molesto- tranquilos no volveré a interrumpir

- No seas tonto -le miro molesta y miro al chico- si no me hubieras ayudado no sé qué habría pasado... -tomo su capa y se tapó mejor- te estoy agradeciendo que me ayudaras.

Draco miro al chico y este salió corriendo, lo acusaría luego era de Huffelpuff y estaba en tercer año, se acercó a Hermione y vio un chupetón en el cuello, aparto su capa en esa parte y la miro a los ojos

- ¿Quieres que lo cubra? Se usar mejor el maquillaje mágico que tu - Draco aparto el pelo de Hermione de su hombro y la miro- ¿lo hago?

Hermione trago en seco y aunque odiara admitirlo, él tenía razón, ella era mala con el maquillaje mágico, así que solo asintió comenzando a sonrojarse, estaba tan cerca de ella que sintió su respiración acelerarse en conjunto con su corazón, él saco la varita y paso la punta suavemente por el cuello de ella en una caricia, subió a su oreja en un movimiento sensual, Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo , cada milímetro que él estaba tocando le quemaba y deseaba más, cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo, se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de ello, la mano de Draco se posó en el mentón de ella y la obligo a levantar el rostro, entonces sintió sus labios sobre los de ella, firmes y decididos, dejo caer su varita y le tomo de la nuca con esa mano profundizando el beso. Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo mientras un sin fin de mariposas revoloteaban en su vientre cuando sintió que el seguía besándola lentamente, poco a poco fue correspondiendo al tierno beso que Draco había iniciado, cuando al fin se apartaron respiraban agitadamente.

- nada mal Granger- sonrió y la empujo a él por la cintura volviendo a besarla.

- con un buen guía es fácil... –respondió entre besos mientras lo abrazaba pro el cuello.

- ¿Por qué me lo permites? - aparto un mechón de cabello mirándola a los ojos- pensé que me ibas a abofetear

- no lo sé... La verdad hasta a mí me sorprende - no sabía que decirle... ¿Porque lo había dejado?.. ¿Por qué no lo estaba transformando en hurón nuevamente?, trago en seco y lo miro tímidamente.

- No creo que sea porque te salve de las manos de ese pervertido...- se apartó suavemente- yo no te odio... Luna me dijo que piensas que te odio... No lo hago te molesto porque eres amiga de Potter y él ha sido la primera persona que me rechaza

- Pero eso no justifica que me hubieras tratado tan mal -susurro- en verdad tenia razones obvias para pensar que me odiabas Malfoy...

- Pues no lo hago nunca escuchaste que los que se odian se aman., que cuando uno es pequeño no sabe ¿cómo llamar la atención se la chica que le gusta?- Hermione sintió su corazón aselarse al asumir lo que él estaba diciendo

- e...es un dicho Muggle, me sorprende más que tú lo conozcas... -lo miro a los ojos- Malfoy... Estas diciéndome... ¿Que yo te gustaba?- Draco suspiro y se alejó dándole la espalda sin responder a su pregunta, ella corrió tras él y le tomo de la túnica

- porque comienzo a creer que tu si me gustabas a mí... Demasiado... Draco

-¿estas segura de eso? – no se volteó pero si paro para esperar su respuesta

- ¿Crees que te hubiera detenido y dicho esto si no lo estuviera? –él se volteó lentamente y le toco la mejilla, Luna tenía razón, él era muy diferente de como pensaba "Luna", se sintió mal por ella y retrocedió un poco.

- Si me gustas y mucho pero estas prohibida para mi – Draco noto que se alejó y se volvió a acercar a ella.

- Luna hizo que me diera cuenta de que me gustas, es injusto que yo este así contigo, ella está enamorada de ti – Draco sonrió y negó.

- Ella no está enamorada de mí, a ella le gusta Theo, siempre me lo ha dicho pero ambos son demasiado tímidos para dar un paso, pero hable con Theo ayer y hoy se le declarara, así que por ella no te preocupes solo es mi amiga – sonrió por los celos de Hermione y se acercó- tendrías que estar muy loca para pensar que me gusta Luna.

Hermione sonrió a lo que dijo él y la verdad es que en los últimos días había perdido un poco de su racionalidad pero se sentía mucho más viva, no le importaba estar un poco loca después de todo, se acercó a él le tomo de la nuca y lo acerco para besarlo, Draco respondió enseguida el beso abrazándola por la cintura.

- Muy loca – sonrió entre sus labios y se dejó llevar.

.

.

.

Luna golpeo al chico castaño a su lado mientras este sonreía divertido, ambos miraban la escena Luna saco de su bolsillo unos galeones y se los entregó el chico los conto y guardo en su bolsillo.

- me encanta hacer negocios con ustedes – Luna volvió a golpearle en el hombro suave.

- te pasaste, no tenías que tocarla tanto, debería descontártelo, pero ya que Draco arreglara cuentas contigo no me preocupo – el chico levanto los hombros y se alejó.

- que divertido – sonrió mientras sacaba un frasco de su bolsillo mirando al duendecito reír- Draco me prometió que mi recomenzar eras tú, así que desde hoy seremos amigos, muy amigos, y nada de decirle a Draco lo del beso, lo hice para que Hermione se sintiera segura a la hora de besarlo – sonrió divertida- son otros labios los que yo quiero besar.

Luna se alejó dando sus particulares saltos mientras veía a Theo a lo lejos, ahora que no tenía que mentirle podía aceptar su amor sin peros, todo había salido como ella y Draco lo habían planeado.

**=_= /_===/**

**Espero que les gustara quiero agradecer a Juli por ayudarme siempre a escribir estas cosas, tenía la idea hace mucho tiempo pero no tenía tiempo de hacerlo y ella siempre facilita el proceso para mí, MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Espero que les gustara y dejen sus comentarios! Gracias a todas las que lo hacen.**


End file.
